rugratsall_grown_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Dil Pickles
Dylan Prescott "Dil" Pickles is the younger brother (by one year) of Tommy Pickles, younger son of Stu and Didi Pickles, and younger cousin of Angelica Pickles. He's Named after Didi's cousin, Dylan "Dil" Prescott. His name is a pun on dill pickles. He is voiced by Tara Strong. Description Dil Pickles has grown quite a bit from the little baby we first saw in The Rugrats Movie, He is now 9 years old, and enjoys wearing bizarre outfits, talking in code and getting any information he can about alien abuctions! His Principal, Mr. Pangborn, thinks Dil is a bit too strange, and almost went crazy himself trying to psychoanalyze what could be wrong with him. Could it possibly be caused by Phil and Lil accidentally dropping Dil on his head when he was a baby? Maybe... Or perhaps Dil is just one of those utterly unique individuals who doesn't try to be weird... he just is! ''- Klasky Csupo'' Summary An inventor like his father, Dil is also an unusual boy. He often wears a distinctive purple and orange Sherpa Hat. Dil also likes to embrace many other cultures. He's a caring person who would do anything for his friends. He looks up to Tommy a lot, and sometimes Tommy is annoyed and wants space from Dil. When Tommy was secretly filming his friends, it was revealed that the possible reason behind Dil's oddness is the fact Phil and Lil dropped him on his head as a baby. Seen when the rest of the group market his odd ideas, Dil becomes increasingly normal, either due to the lack of sleep or the piling up stress of having to actually come up with new ideas repeatedly. Looks In All Growed Up, his hair is now red, just like his mother Didi. He wore a yellow and orange striped shirt with long sleeves, blue shorts, white socks, and blue and white sneakers. In Season 1 of All Grown Up, He wears a blue and green striped shirt, green shorts, and red sneakers. He later switches to a red and blue striped hat, a light green t-shirt over a gray long-sleeved undershirt paired with a brown striped vest, dark purple cargo shorts, and the same socks and sneakers. In Season 2, his outfits began to change more often, but he is mostly seen wearing his trademark purple, orange, and light brown striped hat with a matching vest, a green long-sleeved undershirt, dark blue cargo shorts, and orange sneakers. Trivia * As seen in "All Grown Up!", Dil has red hair, taken from Didi's side, and is known for his unusual interests, including inventing, taken from Stu's side. * In the All Grown Up! episode entitled Brothers Grimm, Dil is seen writing with his left hand, which would imply he is left handed, this would also imply Chuckie is not the only Rugrat who is left handed. * Dil does believes in aliens, and doesn't think they're scary. * As said in the All Grown Up episode Truth or Consequences, Dil was accidentally dropped on his head by Phil and Lil when he was a baby. It is also shown he does know about this. * Though there was no episode, Dil was seen as a 1-2 year old, and 3-4 year old in the All Grown Up! episode Truth or Consequences. * Throughout "All Grown Up!", Dil seems to have a connection to higher-power deities. He quickly became friends with Cupid in "It's Cupid, Stupid". He also seems to have connections to aliens as shown in the episode "Tommy Foolery" in the very end where he is beamed down back to Earth with a slice of pizza at 5:45 PM so he won't miss his laser tag game. And finally, he became friends with Bean, a ghost from Camp Everwood in the episode "Interview With a Campfire". * According to the episodes "Brother, Can You Spare the Time?" and "Thief Encounter", Dil is in the fourth grade. * In "Brother, Can You Spare the Time?", ''it is shown that Dil can't get along with his fellow fourth grade peers. * In "''Brother, Can You Spare the Time?", it is revealed that Dil believes the Earth is triangular. * In the episode "Ladies' Man (Ladies' Boy)", Dil created his own language called "Dilganeese". * In "Rachel, Rachel", Dil invented his own religion called "Dil Pickleism". * In "Tweenage Tycoons", Dil shows that he doesn't like to let Tommy down as he continued to help him as well as their friends, by making inventions for them so they could have money to get tickets to see The Sulky Boys concert. * In "Golden Boy", Dil can speak to fish and leeches. * In "Lucky 13" Dil can speak to dolphins. * It is revealed in "Golden Boy" that Dil has a clapper switch to turn his room lights on and off. Category:Characters Category:All Grown Up! Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Preteens Category:Jim Jr. High Students Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Content Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Siblings Category:Pickles Family Category:Jewish People Category:Cousins Category:Characters with red hair Category:Brothers Category:Childrens